middle school sucks
by demonslayer425
Summary: my name is ayamae.this is a story about me and my friend kiki's life in our middle school.romance,drama not likely defenatley comedy!and lots more! please reveiw or this will suck more than it already does!
1. Chapter 1

**MIDDLE SCHOOL SUCKS!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Ayamae's P.O.V **

**My name is Ayamae Hinamoto. I'm in the 7****th**** grade, making all A's, and I'm sort of underground famous because of my blog. And I'm really popular because of some of my friends. Two of my closet friends are Neji Hyuga and Kiki Kurosaki. Her brother's name is Ichigo ut, I like to call him Strawberry. Why? Because I like to get on his nerves! It's fun! **

**You know that me, Neji, and Kiki weren't always friends. Well it was quite the opposite really Basically we just hated each other. We were all ways teasing, taunting, and tormenting each other. Around the 6****th**** grade we got sick of it and we became friends. It turns out that we have a lot in common us three. **

**Well now we go to Konoha Ninja Academy we were puut on different squad than we wanted. It has to be one girl and two boys on the squads. I find that to be stupid though. But, me and Neji got put on the same squad though! And Kiki got put on the school's hunky bad boy Renji Abarai's squad! **

**She has such a huge crush on him. Don't tell anyone I told. OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!(que Undertaker's entrance music!) Well you see she has a crush on him that's bigger than the one Hinata has on Naruto! **

**That's a pretty BIG crush for such a simple minded girl. Don't you think? I don't know what that girl sees in him though.**

**When I was pt on Neji's team I was like WHAT!?!?. And then that's when I yelled WHAT!?!?. Neji laughed at the look on my face but I ignored him. I yelled "WHAT?!?? Why do I gotta be on that nimrods squad?" Then we had a argument about him being a nimrod. It went something like this: " A nimrod? Why'd you call me that?" " Because I can ya fish stick!" " Wait I thought you called me a nimrod?" " I did. I also called ya a fish stick ya loser!" " I'm not a loser." "Fine. You're a queen then." "Losers okay.**

**People were giving us weird looks because of our totally random argument. Then all day people kept asking me what "fish stick" meant. I personally have no clue what it means. I know that it's a food. People were cracking up at us though.**

**Oh. Hinata came over to us to show us this card Naruto gave her. It was cute t a little racy. How was it racy? Welllll. The squirrel was pointing at his" unit" and saying " I'm nuts for you." Neji got really mad. I think it's because that's his younger cousin that got the card. I believe that he has anger issues. " Neji, calm down you'll get your panties in a bunch." " What does that mean?" " It means to not get so aggravated so that your under garments don't get entangled in your crack."**

**And during P.E today this guy named Koga came up to me and Kiki and kept hitting on us. Little to his surprise Neji over heard the conversation. And guess what we were playing in P.E. Base ball. And when it was Neji's turn to bat me being the smart aleck I am I yelled " OH GOD! HE'S GOT A BAT! RUN, DUDE , RUN! " **

**Meanwhile in Kiki's P.E class…. " Hey Kiki ya got a sec?" "S-sure." " Well… I was wondering, since your new here I thought that you might like a tour of the school. So I thought I'd show you around after school. If you want." " O-okay Abarai-san." "Please. Call me Renji. Abarai-san makes me feel old." "HAI" **

**Well that's it for this chapter. If you want to know what happens on Kiki's date with Renji you'll have to read chapter two! T this time from kiki's P.O.V! **


	2. Chapter 2

MIDDLE SCHOOL SUCKS CHAPTER 2: P.E. and detention

KIKI' S P. O. V

My name is Kiki Kurosaki. I'm in 7th grade with my two best friends.

Neji Hyuga and Jaden Kamikaze. There pretty awesome though I guess.

And I'm betting that Jaden told you guys that I have a huge crush on Renji Abari.

Well like she should talk. She has a crush bigger than mine and Hinata's combined on

one certain hyuga male. She would totally kill me right now.

After Jaden, Neji , and I were put on our squads we all had P.E. together and

some dude named Koga started hitting on Jaden and I and Neji over heard him

and was getting jealous. I believe that he has a crush on Jaden. And guess what sport we

were playing in P.E.? Base ball. And when Neji was up to at Jaden couldn't resist yelling

"OH GOD! HE'S GOT A BAT! RUN, DUDE, RUN!" witch I had to admit was pretty funny.

Well during P.E. I got asked out by my crush Renji. And I was happy.

After P.E. we had World cultures and History and knowing Jaden she probably fell asleep.

We had to listen to bag pipes because we were studying Scotland that week. And my guess

was right. She had fallen asleep.

Jaden was sitting right in between Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha. When jaden has woken

up by the horrid bag pipes she sorta yelled out "WILL OU PLEASE QUIT MOLESTING

THAT POOR CAT??!" and that cause the teacher Sesshomaru-sensei to become veryy pissed at he and that statement she made cause neji and sasuke to snicker at this. They got detention after that for 'provoking rude behavior.' Neii and Sasuke were pissed at this yes but then again Sasuke did have a thing for

Jaden. So he though that this might be a good thing for him. That is until he realized that Neji would

be there and he knew that they liked each other.

SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT!!! IN A RUSH HERE!!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE NEJI'S POV!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
